This disclosure relates generally to a personal weather shelter.
Weather shelters are commonly used at spectator events but are usually limited to umbrellas and rain jackets. These technologies, however, require attention (in the case of an umbrella) to remain above a user and providing shelter to said user. Likewise, jackets may be uncomfortable and hot where conditions are not well suited to their use.
Other forms of weather shelters exist. For example, a tent is convenient when camping or standing on flat ground, but cannot be used in many spectator environments (such as a sports stadium).
Weather shelters designed for spectator environments are largely unusable due to limitations in material quality, structural defects and poor design.
None of the prior weather shelters, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved personal weather shelter would be advantageous.